


Return to Start

by lambkind



Series: Who the heck keeps hiring this guy!? [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkind/pseuds/lambkind
Summary: Papyrus's brother fails to make himself useful.





	

It was easy to pretend he was asleep when he was already exhausted. The snow on the roof of the station was melting rapidly, falling in large wet globs that sizzled as they met the overheated soil.

The human skidded to a stop in front of the station, smacked their hands down on the counter, and pleaded for help in frantic whispers. Sans kept his eyes closed and his head down on his arms. He wanted to see how the encounter played out first. He would intervene if things got too hot… heh.

When Undyne drew near, the human bolted, making a wild noise of frustration and fear. But Undyne was already slowing. The wooden bridge groaned and creaked under the weight of her armor. Sans was finally drifting into an uncomfortable doze when a jangling crash jolted him awake. Undyne was collapsed face-down at the far end of the bridge.

Whoops. He hadn't thought the heat would actually knock her out like that. The human hesitated by the water cooler.

Sans had a curiously clear idea about what came next. He could almost see it happening in his mind, like an old memory. The human would get a cup of water from the cooler and dump it on Undyne's head. Then she would get up and hobble home to nurse her headache and her wounded pride, and Sans would discreetly ask Papyrus to go check on her. Piece of cake.

That was not what happened.

The human whipped around, their face twisted in a feral snarl, and raised their knife. For a moment, Sans was stunned by the depth of hatred that the human face was capable of expressing. Then they plunged the knife into Undyne's face.

It was over in seconds. Undyne made a single choked sound, then disintegrated, her dust scattered on the hot, ugly wind. The human turned and ran without another word.

Holy fuck. Sans unfroze and vaulted over the counter, but then stopped dead in his tracks. What was he gonna do? What _could_ he do? He couldn't touch the kid. But he hadn't thought they'd...!

He stared after the human, barely visible now through the heat haze, frozen in the glow from the magma and the neon lights. His phone was ringing. Numbly, he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Alphys. God. She probably saw the whole fucking thing on camera. He let it ring, and when it went to voicemail it started ringing again a second later. He couldn't talk to her, couldn't tell her how he'd just sat there while Undyne died right before his eyes. She was never going to forgive him. _Papyrus_ was never going to forgive him. But that was ok. What was one more mistake he couldn't fix? What could he have done, anyway? And really, what did it matter?

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all I've got for now! Sorry to end the series on a sad note. I honestly had a blast writing these, thanks for reading along. :)


End file.
